


Amber

by ridgeline



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Dismemberment, M/M, Major Character Injury, One Shot, Psychopath Behaviour
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: "When I'm done with you, there will be not much of you left."





	Amber

**Author's Note:**

> **警告：gore/guro, 肢体残损，血腥场面，折磨他人取乐场面，重度暴力场面，请在确认警告和确定可以接受后阅读。作者并不认同、支持、参与或赞成上述的行为，而且真诚地希望Stefano烂在联邦监狱里面，而且监狱里面的咖啡全部是美式的。**

Stefano带来礼物。

都是些廉价的东西，项链，戒指，剪成细条的鲜艳布料；折断的箭头，还有发使用过的弹壳，一捧又一捧。这些东西全部撒在Sebastian身上，滚落下去，堆积在他脚下。白光一闪，舞台上的所有东西都静止了，包括从他的指尖滴落的血珠。

大部分时间里，在最好的情况下，Sebastian的喉咙里可以发出轻微的声音，不过他怀疑那是出自他的努力和意志力的结果。其余的时间里，在这片如水一样荡漾的蓝光里面，Sebastian坐在轮椅里面，手指紧抓着扶手，鞋子踩着地板，被一股无形的力量控制，动弹不得。

无用的的废料散落在地板上，到处都是。他的视野所及之处，可以看到珠宝，首饰，手枪，一张家人合照，全部泡在Sebastian的鞋子底下延伸出来的血泊里面。战利品，这些东西和他都是。而不管那股困住他的力量是什么，似乎都只能控制住蓝光触碰到他的地方。Sebastian感觉自己的心脏正在虚弱而急促地跳动，怒火和暴力的欲望在皮肤下面烧灼着他。

不知道又过去了多久，可能是一个小时，也可能是一个世纪，又一滴血从Sebastian的指尖滴落，他的眼皮眨了一下。 _咔嚓，_ 快门一按，又一道白光闪过，一切又归于静止。Sebastian怒视架在他前方的镜头，胸膛缓慢地起伏，气息一经呼出就凝固在空气里。

在舞台的边缘，有人走了上来。

他等待着。

这次是一捧花，被放在他的臂弯之间。 _这一次你又杀死了谁？怪物。_ Sebastian看着Valentini俯身过来，蓝光在他的身侧分开，仿佛披着一层水一样的膜。Valentini伸出手，调整了一下花的角度，“漂亮……”他自言自语。

一片死寂之中，Valentini收手回来，他停顿了一下，一只手按在Sebastian的膝头，平视Sebastian的眼睛，仔细地端详他。内心深处，Sebastian正在剧烈地挣扎、扭动，但是一如既往，他的身体毫无动静，只剩下痛苦的震颤感。在固定不变的视线里，Sebastian看见一只手伸了过来，消失在他的视野尽头。然后他感觉到自己的T恤下摆背拉了起来，慢慢地卷起。一种扭曲的情绪在Sebastian的胃里翻腾，他还没有看到那个。一直没有看到。

但是他可以感觉。

手指划过他腹部上的伤口，尖锐的痛楚仿佛一条拉长的线，随着触碰而逐渐绷紧，最后只剩下压倒一切的疼痛。杂乱的黑点在Sebastian的眼前闪烁，呼吸轻浅，冷汗覆盖住他的额头。在寒冷而混合着呕意的感觉里，Sebastian只能想象那是一道狭长而狭窄的切口，斜跨过他的整个腹部，不知道到底有多深。血已经浸透了他的T恤和牛仔裤，Sebastian可以感觉到，还有左手被切断的无名指，右腿膝盖以下的空白，喷出的血凝结在每一个伤口所在的地方。他不知道他还能承受多久。

这道冻结了时间的蓝光，是他活到现在的唯一原因。

“嗯。”Valentini说，“你总是让我感到惊奇，探员，你确实是……”

他抬起头，小心翼翼地观察Sebastian，独眼里面充满了全然的喜悦。Sebastian麻木地想象自己的手指钳住他的脖子，感觉气管在自己的手下破裂，或者一把匕首，一支弩箭， 一发子弹，总归是某种漫长而痛苦的死亡。他感觉很疲倦，大量失血让他眼前发黑。

Sebastian好奇自己还能流血多久，在他死去之前。

“啊，我给你带来了一点新东西，”Valentini说，“是不是很棒？”

一个残酷的笑容在他的嘴唇上扭曲，露出了一点牙齿。在眼角的余光里，Sebastian看见Valentini的右手伸到他的身后，然后那把匕首出现在Sebastian的视野里面。Valentini弯下腰，抚摸他的胸膛、肩膀和下颚，随意地摆弄他，几近嘲弄地摩挲他的两腿之间；冰冷的手最后停留在他的脖子上，覆盖他的喉结，脑袋被小心地向后掰去，露出了整个咽喉。手指触碰他的脖子，仿佛在寻找下刀的角度。Sebastian的皮肤刺痒，心脏不受控制在胸膛里面疯狂跳动，淹没了他所有的听力。

刀刃首先切开皮肤，然后在软骨上受到了一点阻碍，但终究是切了进去，干脆利落地割下Sebastian的耳朵。他的脸颊旁边凉了一下，麻木过去之后，剧痛随之而来。突然间Sebastian又能发出声音了，沉重而濒死的呻吟声从他的喉咙里响起。 _我居然听起来这么虚弱，_ Sebastian眨动眼睛，反应了过来。不顾突然之间从身上的伤口里面流出、喷出、涌出的血液，他靠着一股蛮劲，转过头看向Valentini。

“女儿……”他说，声音粗糙而破碎。

白光在Sebastian的眼前爆开，他什么也看不见了，视网膜上只剩下一片灼烧的黑暗。

惶然间，几秒或者几分钟过去了，Sebastian重新恢复了视力。一切又回到了之前的状态，冻结，凝固。他看着Valentini满意地点头，检查胶卷。他收起相机，直起身来，在手臂上擦拭了一下匕首。

“她没事，”Valentini说，“她和我在一起。”

无数个问题涌到了Sebastian的嘴边，但他说话的能力再一次被剥夺了。Sebastian在内心里疯狂地扭动，挣扎，被盲目的狂怒和悲痛淹没，几近被消磨殆尽的斗志在他的身体里狂突猛冲，寻找着出口。他的眼睛好像正在颅骨里面燃烧，因为无法流下的泪水。Sebastian死死地盯着Valentini，在暴怒和恐怖中渴望着仅存的反抗。

Valentini俯身，捡起落在地板上的耳朵，装进一个塑料袋里面。他走来走去，调整了一下架设在Sebastian面前的相机，然后看着Sebastian，好脾气地笑起来。舞台上的灯光突然熄灭，一切又恢复如常。

“嗯，就是这样。为了她，再多坚持一会儿，嗯？”他说。

Valentini离开了。

周围又重新变得死寂，铁锈的味道充满了Sebastian的嘴。疼痛消失了，他又可以思考了。

Valentini会想折磨他，会犯错，而设定好的相机自动拍摄需要几毫秒，在这些空隙里，Sebastian会流血，会因为伤口暴露在空气里感染，会因为重伤而休克。一个又一个误差叠加起来，每一次，都会偷走他生命最后时刻的一小部分时间，白白消磨掉。他还剩下几分钟？这是不是就是最后一分钟？他不知道，他只希望还有足够的时间。

他还有事情没有完成。不管那有多难。

只要还有一个机会……

_再多坚持一会儿。_

Sebastian看向面前的一片黑暗，专注地等待。

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 我：嗯，我可能写了，也可能没有写男主截肢。  
> 企鹅：你再说一遍。


End file.
